


Vampirate of the High Seas

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, And Secretly Both In Love With Benny, Angel Castiel, Castiel and Dean are Secretly Dating, Dean and Castiel Seduce Benny Lafitte, Multi, Pirate Castiel, Pirate Dean Winchester, Vampirate Benny Lafitte, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Benny is the captain of the Purgatory, and he treats all his crew as equal, although he might have a tiny, tiny crush...
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Vampirate of the High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 15 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Vampirates + AU
> 
> Thanks to Jenny for the prompt "Vampirates". Hope you like it!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

The Purgatory is known for many things, feared for many more, but Captain Benny Lafitte doesn’t care what they’re known or feared for. He mostly cares about those on board and their lives and wiles and wants and needs. He’s caring like that, and his crew know about it. Some might think he goes a little too far when he has bi-weekly meetings with everyone in his crew, to ask their input and feedback and to personally deliver any feedback he might have for them. He likes hearing from his crew, and they apparently also like hearing from him. Some more than others, admittedly, but that is always going to be the case, isn’t it?

Benny knows he overdoes it sometimes, but he knows that keeping the crew together is important. Ellen and Jo might occasionally fight, and everyone knows that Jo and Anna are definitely fucking, and Ellen and Bobby and Rufus... well, Benny doesn’t really want to know what’s going on there. But Benny wouldn’t have found out about Dean and Cas doing _something_ if he hadn’t asked around a little about what people think of Dean (or Cas).

Benny isn’t about to confront them and yell, but to be honest, he would have liked it more if they’d outright told him what was going on. He likes officiating weddings, and he loves finding couples in love and doting on them, too, giving them occasional nice things. He can’t do that if he doesn’t know about a... relationship, or whatever it is Dean and Cas have got going for them. He’d just like to be more in the loop about it.

So, while he’s not _confronting_ them, he has invited himself over to visit their cabin. He pats Tina, the ship’s cat when he passes her, and she purrs at him. He’s very much tempted to cuddle up with her but he knows Dean and Cas are actually in their cabin right now, so now might just be the best time for a surprise visit. He knocks on their cabin door and hears some noises, particularly someone hitting something and cursing loudly. Benny can barely contain his smirk when the door is opened and Dean stands there, dishevelled, with a sheet hastily tied his hips but still bare-chested.

“Hello, Captain,” Dean manages once he’s gotten his thoughts in order again. “How… how can I help?”

“Can I come in for a second?” Benny asks, smiling as politely as he could without actually laughing out loud at out Dean’s state of dishevelment.

“Uh, sure? Is it important? We… we were kind of busy.”

“Bet you were,” Benny whispers, and then louder. “It sort of is, need to discuss something with you and Castiel, so if you’re both there, that’d be fabulous.”

Dean nods and slowly opens the door further. “Come in, then, I guess.”

Benny steps into the cabin, eyes falling on an equally dishevelled Cas who is definitely not in his own bunk, he is also definitely not dressed, and there are definitely fresh hickeys on his bare chest. Benny definitely doesn’t let his eyes wander over Cas’s expansive chest and especially doesn’t focus on his chest hair.

“I’m glad you both are here,” Benny says. “It does confirm some of my suspicions, too, which… well, you know me.” Dean and Cas both nod quietly, not saying anything to defend themselves or speaking out to confirm or deny Benny’s allegation. “Well, good. So, the two of you are together? How much do you want to hide this? You do know that none of us are giving a fuck about same-sex relationships, right? After Ellen, Bobby, and Rufus did their thing, I think we definitely threw all people who disagreed overboard.”

Both Dean and Cas look down at their feet. Benny isn’t sure whether it’s out of shame or anything else, but when Cas speaks up, it’s clear that he, at least, is feeling a little bad. “It wasn’t… it wasn’t our intention to hide, that’s just how it happened. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes, but…”

“It’s mostly because of me,” Dean interrupts. “My dad would have never approved of me dating a man, and that’s still so deeply ingrained at this point. Cas and I have been working on it, but it’s difficult.”

“Oh Dean,” Benny says, pulling Dean in for a hug, not caring one bit that the sheet around his waist is definitely loosening. “If you’re more comfortable being with just the two of you for a little longer, I’m respecting that too. I’ll warn you two though… I think most of the ship knows that there’s something between the two of you anyway, so they wouldn’t be surprised and probably would just support the hell out of you if you come out.”

Dean hums softly in agreement but doesn’t say anything. He does, however, burrow deeper into Benny’s embrace.

“You do know that you sort of interrupted us, don’t you?” Cas asks, casually sidling up to Benny. He’s gotten up from the bed without Benny noticing, and now Cas is naked in front of him, and he can’t help but let his eyes roam all over his naked body. Castiel usually is quiet and only speaks up when he’s got a good strategy, but now, he sounds like Benny interrupting them is exactly what they planned on. Cas is close enough that Benny can touch him, but before he can do that, Cas plasters himself against Benny’s back, pressing a hard cock into Benny’s backside. Benny can feel Dean’s erection through the towel, and although he’s apparently interrupting, they don’t seem to mind too much.

“Would you like me to leave, then?” Benny asks, double checking just to make sure he understands exactly what they are asking.

“No, not unless _you_ want to leave,” Dean says. His hands are definitely wandering over Benny’s lower parts, and how the fuck do they know that this is something that he wants? Something he’s been wanting for a while? “If you want to stay, then please do.”

“There’s a reason we are following you, after all,” Castiel adds. “And whatever you want, you’re free to do with us. I knew you were a vampire the second I stepped foot on this ship, and Dean and I apparently entertain very similar fantasies about vampires and pirates… so that was what we bonded over: wanting you. Even though Dean initially didn’t know he had a biting kink.”

Benny moans as Dean’s hand finds his erection and squeezes. “You both…?”

“Both of us, yes,” Dean whispers. “Both of us want you, however you want us.”

“Shit,” Benny gasps, and then just allows himself to tackle Dean and kiss him senseless. Benny still has questions, but Dean responds in kind, immediately opening up for Benny while Cas starts divesting Benny of his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, and pushing them off his arms and legs as soon as he can. Benny can’t remember his questions anymore, and figures that it doesn’t matter either, probably.

Once Benny is naked, Castiel leads Dean and Benny over to the messy bunk he was in before Benny interrupted them, and helps Dean and Benny on, crawling in after them both. Dean finally stops kissing Benny, turning Benny’s head to face Cas, and Cas quickly gets the hint and kisses Benny, too. Dean gets rid of his towel and grabs a bottle of oil they apparently use as lube. Benny suddenly knows why they’re going through so much of the oil as he watches Dean bring his dripping finger to Cas’s hole, sliding a finger in easily.

Castiel is clutching Benny’s face, fingers digging in almost painfully but just stopping short of that. The kiss is broken soon after, Cas panting, exhaling on Benny’s lips instead. He can’t seem to keep his concentration on the kiss, so Benny instead kisses his way down Castiel’s body, sucking some new hickeys into the exposed skin in front of him while Castiel writhes on Dean’s fingers.

“How do you want to do this?” Benny manages to ask in between sucking hickeys into Cas’s already blemished skin. He’s curious what the two have come up with, what they’d prefer to see.

Benny barely sees Dean’s grin as he’s leaning over Benny to fuck Cas with his fingers. “I think I want you to fuck Cas, and Cas will fuck me. That basically means that you both are fucking me.”

Castiel moans and nods vigorously, and Benny groans. “Fuck, you’ll be the death of me, won’t you? Yes please, I’ll take that. Do I need to prep you?”

“No need,” Dean says, smile clear in his voice. “Cas was fucking me just before you came in, so I should be all loose and open for him to slide back in again.”

Benny groans again. “Definitely going to be the death of me. Does Cas need a lot of prep?”

“No, should be good to go now.”

“Good,” Benny says, grabbing Dean’s wrist to pull his fingers from Cas’s hole, then flipping Dean over to rest on his stomach. “Let’s get going, then. Because I’m still your captain, and while I like Castiel being in charge of… well, whatever the fuck this is, I’m saying this is taking too long and it’s not going to take long before the rest of the crew come looking for me.”

Dean gasps as he is moved, and Castiel scrambles to kneel behind Dean, immediately getting what Benny wants. Cas positions himself at Dean’s hole, pulling him up a little, and then sliding in with ease, like Dean already said. Dean is loose and open and doesn’t resist at all, and Benny has to say that seeing those two together is amazing on their own.

“Benny, come on,” Castiel gasps, and Benny realises that yes. They really do want him in on this. So Benny kneels behind Cas, holds his cheeks apart to check how wet Cas’s hole is, and when he’s satisfied, he slowly slides his cock in. He takes his time – he knows he’s just said that the crew might barge in on them, but he’s got a feeling both Dean and Cas will enjoy that despite the fact that they’d prefer to keep everything quiet for now. They seem like exhibitionists to him, the way they seduced him speaks loudly about that. They might just be like that with him, but he’s got a sneaking suspicion they’re not.

Once he’s fully sheathed inside Cas, Benny breathes easier again. It’s weird how intense this is, and he’s barely even fucking Cas (and Dean). When he’s used to the pressure and the intensity of Cas’s hole around his cock, he slowly sets a rhythm, slamming into Cas hard so Cas also pushed hard into Dean, and every time he moves, he set of a chain reaction of moans before pulling back again, and then repeating the same movements again.

Dean is apparently close, and when Castiel bites his shoulder (which shouldn’t be as hot as it is, Benny thinks, but he’s on the edge of orgasm too, so everything is _hot_ right now), Dean comes with a loud shout, which has Cas on edge. Benny feels Cas’s hole clench around him and it’s about enough to make Benny come, too. He feels his fangs extend and he can’t help himself when he bites into the soft meat between Cas’s shoulder and neck when he comes, and apparently that is enough for Cas to tip over the edge too.

Castiel moans loudly and collapses on top of Dean, and Benny isn’t ready to let go but he has to. Cas’s blood is so good, though… and Cas is very much enjoying it apparently, because his hole keeps milking Benny’s cock through orgasm. Eventually, Benny comes back to his senses and detaches his fangs from the nape of Cas’s neck, and his limp dick slips out of Cas’s hole. He collapses next to Dean and Cas and, lying on his side, strokes both Dean and Cas’s arms.

“Fuck,” Cas eventually sighs, rolling off Dean towards his other side and immediately throwing an arm over Dean and Benny both. “That was amazing, holy shit. We should have done this before.”

“Hmm,” Dean manages, then presses a kiss to Benny’s shoulder. “Definitely. Should do this again, too. Good enough for you, Benny?”

“Yeah,” Benny sighs. “Very good.”

Benny still has questions, but they’re all muted for now, and he knows that he will get to ask them later. Cas and Dean apparently both want him again, so he’s probably going to drop by soon again, but until then, he’ll be happy enough to occasionally kiss or hug them. They know he’s a vampire and they want him like that, too, so that’s a win for him. Vampirate or not, he still wants to be loved, after all.


End file.
